


How to Swim

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarrowdam, F/M, Interracial Relationship, One Shot, Rivers, Summer, Swimming, dark skin, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrimbor tries to teach Narvi how to swim. She refuses.





	How to Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidsworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/gifts).



> got inspired by the character meme on your tumblr where you mentioned the headcanon that Celebrimbor teaches Narvi to swim

 

The tall Elven male is naked as the day he was born, his black hair wet from the earlier bath and now pushed back to let him see easier despite the water running along his face as he stand up in the river. 

 

“Come on, Narvi, it is not very deep here.”

 

The dark-skinned Dwarrowdam remains firmly standing where she have water up to her knees. 

 

“Am not heading out on deeper water, no way, mister Elf!” she responds, crossing her arms as a sign of not changing her mind. Around her, the surprising long hair, a lovely red colour like that of the sunset, hangs freely along her back. Her beard is free from its normal braid as well. 

 

“Honey, I have promised you to learn how to swim, and you happens to stand where it is too close to the ground for it. You will only end up hitting your knees and arms on the bottom.”

 

“And how many times does you need to be reminded that we Dwarrows feels very uncomfortable about leaving safe ground in bathing? As far as I know, the Maker did not intend to learn us how to swim since we lives underground!” 

 

“If we ever visits master Cirdan and the Elves living at the sea, you will find it very useful to know how to swim during a very hot day…”

 

Celebrimbor ducks for the water tossed at him from his Dwarrowdam wife, and tries to hide his new idea to trick her into deeper water if she just follows after him. Getting dragged briefly under the surface as punishment when she realizes what he is doing is a small price, once he have her where is perfect to start the swimming movements of arms and legs.

 

And he is even more pleased when she presses a hot kiss on his lips, where she have pushed him down on the waterside of the river with her mounting him to keep him on his back. 

 

“That is not part of the lesson, but whatever.”

 

“Hush, your over-grown bean stick to Elf.” 


End file.
